Lives of High Society
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: Three huge money making companys. Cresent Moon Corp., Rose Inc., and Gundam Corp. One owner each with business partners. Cresent Corp.-Serena/ Rose Inc.-Darien/ Gundam Corp.-All the G-Boys. What will happen?


Okay.I got this idea from reading so many books. Yea I know, I didn't finish my other stories yet.I will once I get more ideas.u expect me to think of it all up and then write a story with no surprises?!?!?! Please, I make it up as I go so there will not be a single boredom at all.anyhow, on with the story.  
  
This story is about business.and the explanations are that.currently Heero owns a company and the rest of the gundam boys are the co-owners. Darien also owns a billion-dollar company and so does Serena. The rest of the sailor scouts have their own job. This takes place when they are all 24 and Darien is 25. No sailor scouts business, no gundams, because none of that happened. All of them lead normal lives and surprising, they all are well known people.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything and if u think I do, then your nuts.  
  
Lives of High Society Chapter 1  
  
Dear Ms. Serena Walters,  
  
You are gladly invited to a Charity ball held by Ms. Amy Andersons. This Charity ball is a benefit for the hospital that belongs to Ms. Amy Andersons. This shall be her first time hosting a Ball. We are looking forward for you to attend this big event. Thank you.  
  
Sincerely yours, Lisa Marlins  
Secretary of Amy Andersons  
  
Letters like that were sent out to all of the important figures of the real world. They were sent out to Crescent Moon Corporations, Rose Incorporation, and Gundam Corporations. They weren't business partners but they knew of each other and were in competition in the business industry. They are to finally meet at this Charity Ball held by Amy Andersons, an old friend of Serena Walters.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Amy, you know, you could've just told us about the Charity Ball when we have our get togethers instead of sending out useless papers," said Serena taking sip of her drink.  
  
"Serena, it had to go to all of the major known corporations. I have sent one to Rose Inc. and Gundam Corp.," said Ami. When Ami said that, Serena almost choked on her drink.  
  
"You WHAT!!!!!!!!" shouted Serena in anger.  
  
"Chill girl, no need for a blowout," said Mina who just came.  
  
"Mina, you don't understand. Rose Inc. and Gundam Corp. are my rivals in the business industry. We've been going against each other since all three of our companies became world known and the owners became millionaires," said Serena rather loudly.  
  
"Turns out your going to meet your rivals real soon," said Rei as she took a seat at that table.  
  
"Yea girl, it's imminent, expect the unexpected," said Lita as she, too, took a seat at the table.  
  
"Gee, thanks guys. But how could you Amy? Invite those corporations," said Serena.  
  
"I needed a majority of important people in this Charity Ball. It's my first time hosting so I might as well make it a big one," said Amy.  
  
"Ugh, if you say so Ames," said Serena.  
  
"Well, girl, you're not the only one going. You know all five of us have joint companies, I mean we all merged from your company so we all are going," said Mina.  
  
"I still don't look forward in meeting those people, the last time was bad enough," said Serena.  
  
"Come on, that wasn't so bad. All you guys did was have a drink together and then you all had some argument about a client.sheesh," said Rei.  
  
"Yea I know, they all were jerks considering one of them is a sexist pig and I'm the only girl there," said Serena.  
  
"Don't you feel privileged since you're a stable woman who is a millionaire, not to mention single?" asked Lita.  
  
"Don't remind me," said Serena who groaned at the thought of her being single and so many guys asking her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yo Heero, did you get some invitation thingy to go to a Amy Anderson's Charity Ball?" asked Duo when he barges into Heero's office.  
  
"Have you ever heard of knocking, Duo?" asked Heero very annoyed.  
  
"Yea but I don't tend to like knocking, it's kind of stupid. I mean barging in is a much better choice," said Duo.  
  
"Remind me to lock my office doors," said Heero.  
  
"You braided baka, is it so hard to know that we all are invited since we all share this company," said Wufei.  
  
"Duo, do you ever listen?" asked Quatre.  
  
"He probably just falls asleep in the middle of listening to a story," said the oh so quiet Trowa.  
  
"Hey hey.it was just an accident. So you all got invitations?" said Duo.  
  
"Yes we did Duo," said Quatre.  
  
"You know what I heard? I heard that the owners of Crescent Moon Corp., Rose Inc., Thunder Cooking Corp., Model Industry, and Hino Shrine Inc. are going to this Charity Ball because they have good ties with Amy Andersons," informed Duo.  
  
"So the famous well known companies are all going," said Wufei.  
  
"Yea, since all of those companies merged from Crescent Corp. except Rose Inc., they all have really tight bonds," said Trowa.  
  
"Do you have any say in this Heero?" said Quatre.  
  
Heero was busy typing away on his computer trying to find information on the owners of those companies.  
  
".Heero?" said Quatre. The rest of the guys started to walk to where Heero was and started to read his screen.  
  
Name: Serena Walters Age: 24 Date of Birth: June 30, 1979 Height: 5'2 Weight: 110 lbs.  
Recent owner of Crescent Corp. Past information confidential.  
  
Name: Amy Andersons Age: 24 Date of Birth: January 14, 1979 Height: 5'4 Weight: 115 lbs.  
Recent owner of Mizuno Hospital. Past information confidential.  
  
Name: Rei Mallard Age: 24 Date of Birth: March 4, 1979 Height: 5'6 Weight: 120 lbs.  
Recent owner of Hino Shrine Inc. Past information confidential.  
  
Name: Lita Bailey Age: 24 Date of Birth: July 27, 1979 Height: 5'9 Weight: 135 lbs.  
Recent owner of Thunder Cooking Corp. Past information confidential.  
  
Name: Mina Dakards Age: 24 Date of Birth: May 16, 1979 Height: 5'5 Weight: 118 lbs.  
Recent owner of Model Industries. Past information confidential.  
  
Name: Darien Shields Age: 25 Date of Birth: October 15 1978 Height: 6'1 Weight: 145 lbs.  
Recent owner of Rose Inc. Past information confidential.  
  
"I wonder why all their past information is all confidential," said Duo.  
  
"Braided baka, they never let just anyone access the information. They are world known people Duo, it means that you cannot just search online for their life story, you have to actually ask them," said Wufei.  
  
"Oh, thanks Wu-man," said Duo.  
  
"Maxwell!!!!! How many times must I tell you my name is Wufei NOT Wu-man," yelled Wufei.  
  
"Whatever you say Wu-man," said Duo.  
  
"Alright, both of you calm down," said Quatre standing right between them.  
  
"So what do you say Heero, do we attend or not?" asked Trowa. Heero smirked.  
  
"I would love to see Serena Walters once again. Last time we met, she was pretty feisty," said Heero.  
  
"Yea, tell me about it," said Duo.  
  
"It wasn't her fault that Duo had to go and say all those pick up lines," said Trowa. Duo frowned at that.  
  
"It was my way of showing her a good time," defended Duo.  
  
"She didn't seem to have gotten your idea," said Wufei.  
  
"When's the Charity Ball," said Heero.  
  
"Tonight at 8 p.m.," said Trowa.  
  
"Very well, let's make a nice appearance for us," said Heero.  
  
"Heero, is Relena coming?" asked Trowa.  
  
"Please.do NOT let her come," said Duo.  
  
"She can come if she likes, that is, if she was invited," said Heero with a smirk.  
  
"She works under Mina, so maybe she will be there," said Quatre.  
  
"As I have said, she can do whatever she wants, she ain't my problem," said Heero walking out of his office.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Darien, you going to that Charity Ball tonight?" asked Andrew.  
  
"What's it to you Andrew? I'm not in the mood to argue right now," said Darien looking through a bunch of papers.  
  
"I heard that the famous Serena Walters is going to be there," said Andrew. Right when Darien had heard that, he stopped what he was doing.  
  
"Cancel my meetings for today. We're going to have some fun at this little Charity Ball," said Darien smirking.  
  
"Yea, you're really interested in her aren't u Dare?" asked Andrew.  
  
"Believe me, she's gorgeous, she's smart, and she's talented. It would be best if our companies combined. Plus, she's my type," said Darien.  
  
"Don't let it get to your head Dare. She was chased by many guys and she knows exactly how to handle guys who won't take 'no' for an answer and no one has gotten to her yet," said Andrew.  
  
"I think I know how to handle her kind," said Darien.  
  
"Yea well.remember last time? It was about 5 years ago but I suppose everyone changes.depends on if she got soft or she might be a pro at playing 'hard to get'," said Andrew.  
  
"Don't worry about it. By the end of the ball, she'll be head over heels for me," said Darien.  
  
"If you say so," said Andrew leaving Darien's office.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I swear if that Darien Shields guy hits on me again, I'm going to make his life a living hell," swore Serena.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If that Darien Shields guy gets in the way again, I'm going to make sure his company go bankrupt," said Heero.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If that Heero Yuy guy stands in my way of getting Serena, I'll see to it that he won't get in my way for long," said Darien  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Let the games begin," said Serena, Heero, and Darien all at the same time followed by grins and smirks.  
  
-to be continued.  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
